Generally when a patient attends at their doctor's office or a medical clinic, they must undress at least partially in the examination room prior to being examined. This can be both a waste of time for the doctor waiting to examine the patient, as well as embarrassing for the patient disrobing in the presence of the doctor. The patient may also feel uncomfortable when required to maintain their state of undress throughout the examination. From the doctor's point of view, examinations may be accelerated if the patient is provided an examination gown to change into prior to meeting with the examining doctor. Unfortunately, from the patient's point of view, the conventional examination gown serves only to aggravate their discomfort.
Conventional gowns tend to be awkward for the patient to put on, and embarrassing for the patient to be seen in. The conventional hospital gown wraps around the patient's front and ties at the patient's back. Typically the patient needs assistance in tying the rear ties. The rear of the gown remains substantially open and reveals at least a portion of the patient's posterior. The gown is consistently unflattering and many patients, particularly male patients, feel foolish wearing a gown or dress-like garment. Consequently, the patient feels foolish and inferior prior to their examination.
The conventional gown does not alleviate any of the embarrassment a patient may feel during the examination. The conventional hospital gown has a solid front so that often the patient must still remove most of the gown in order that the doctor may examine particular areas. Breast examinations and gynecological examinations are examples of situations where the patient is required to remove or lift up a substantial portion of the examination gown. Consequently, the patient is forced to maintain a state of substantial undress during the examination.
Medical garments, such as the one diclosed by F. E. Belcher in U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,083, provide a partial solution to the problem posed by the conventional gown. This garment provides panels and parts with releasable closures such that certain panels and parts are selectively separated for examination access while the garment is still being worn by the patient. Consequently, the patient is not inconvenienced by having to remove a substantial portion of the gown in order to be examined in one specific area. Nevertheless, for the purposes of certain examinations such as gynecological examinations, a substantial portion of the garment must still be lifted or pulled out of the way in order for the doctor to properly examine the patient Thus, the patient is placed in an inferior and embarrassing position by being forced to maintain a state of substantial undress during the examination. In addition, as stated earlier, patients, and male patients especially, feel uncomfortable when wearing a gown or dress-like garment.
The practice of requiring a patient to wear such a gown for examination can be quite detrimental to the patient, and can affect the quality of the examination. The patient may develop a feeling of inferiority when placed in a poorly fitting gown that exposes a substantial portion of the patient's legs and posterior. Such a feeling of inferiority can build a sense of resentment against the doctor who ultimately will be examining the patient. The patient will remain tense during examination, and the examination itself consequently may be made more difficult.
In addition, if a patient feels uncomfortable during their examination due to the outfit they are required to wear, and if ultimately the patient must lift or remove a substantial portion of the gown in order that they may be examined, the patient may leave the examination in an embarrassed state and may be hesitant to voluntarily attend at a future examination. Given recent technological developments leading to early detection of various illnesses including, for instance, certain forms of cancer, it is desirable that patients be encouraged to attend at regular examinations. Such attendance may be facilitated if the examination is carried out in a less objectionable way.
It is therefore desirable that an examination garment be developed that more closely resembles an article of clothing that may be worn by both men and women. The garment should ensure the maintenance of the patient's dignity and sense of well being by substantially covering the patient's body and preventing undesired exposure of the patient's private areas while providing proper access to examinable areas for the examining doctor. In addition, the garment should be inexpensive, durable, and fit a wide variety of sizes.